


When Pietro stole Clint´s hearing aids

by creaniall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pietro is a brat, Punishment, Silverhawk, Spanking, dom!Clint, everything is gay and nothing hurts, hawksilver - Freeform, sub!Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaniall/pseuds/creaniall
Summary: Pietro is bored at the Avengers Tower so he decides to steal Clint´s hearing aids. And his Dominant is not in the mood to let his boy get away with it....Basically Hawksilver SM Porn without much plot.





	When Pietro stole Clint´s hearing aids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I´ve written in English (German is my native language). Please, please, please let me know if you find any mistakes, so I can improve my writing skills!

Clint knew that Pietro was a brat since they first met. The boy was only 21, had spend his life tortured into submission by HYDRA and was filled to the brim with hormones of a late puberty, but Clint found it still hard to forgive Pietro when he decided to prank his teammates for the sixth time today.   
In the morning Natasha had found a spider made from black plastic inside her coffee mug. Pietro had probably found it very funny but little did the boy know that spiders were more afraid of Natasha than she was of them.   
The spider worked just fine in Tony´s mug, though. It was delighting to watch a grown man freak out, because the leg of a plastic spider had touched his lips while he was enjoying his first cup of coffee in the morning. Clint might even had smiled a little.   
During the first weeks after The Avengers recruited the twins for their team, Pietro was testing the limits of his fellow superheroes. He was stealing their stuff (including toilet paper and towels from the bathroom what got him in trouble more than once) but after a month or so he finally found out how to effectively prank everyone of them. Except for Clint.   
The archer had always remained calm even it that meant to walk soaking wet and naked from the shower rooms to his own room because Pietro had found it funny to hide his clothes and the towels. He never lost his temper even when the pranks got worse. He wouldn´t let this brat win.   
Pietro´s pranks got even worse after Cap decided to seperate him and his sister so the twins would be able to concentrate on themselves for the first time in their lives. The boy didn´t deal well with being away from his sister. He was bored all the time and pranked everyone who dared to cross his path.   
Usually, his pranks where nerve-wrecking but harmless.   
But today, Pietro had gone too far. When Clint got dressed he noticed that his hearing aids he usually stored at his desk were gone. Clint never took them off outside of his room even if it was tempting when he was around Tony who was crazy in love with Steve (everyone already noticed that weeks ago – except for Steve, of course).   
He had never lost a pair of hearing aids in his life. Sometimes they were destroyed during a battle or had to be replaced but Clint would never – ever! - lose a pair of hearing aids! Without them he could hear next to nothig; maybe a few very loud noises but communicating without his team knowing sign language would be quiet complicated.   
He picked up his bow and arrows before heading to the training facilities in the 17th floor where he knew Pietro would be around this time of the day while everyone else was minding their own businesses.   
Just like he expected Pietro was running on a treadmill Tony built for him so it could keep up with Pietro´s superhuman pace. The boy was running with his headphones in. Clint could feel the vibrations from the steady rythm of his feet.   
„Pietro Maximoff!“  
Maybe Clint had spoken too loud because Pietro tripped over his own feet, nearly falling over before he could catch the bar of the treadmill. The treadmill stopped while the boy was pulling out his headphones, giving Clint a smirk.   
He was speaking too fast so Clint couldn´t read his lips but he didn´t really mind. Instead of shouting at Pietro which he hated Clint just pointed at his ears. The sokovian looked confused and his mouth formed a few words.  
„What do you want?“  
„My hearing aids“, Clint responded angrily. He couldn´t hear his own voice which he found strange after all those years being able to hear – thanks to Tony.   
To Clint´s surprise Pietro actually looked guilty when he handed over the hearing aids to their owner. After Clint put them in he crossed the arms in front of his chest waiting for the boy´s apology, but Pietro only seemed to be interested than sorry.   
„So, you can´t hear without those little things?“, he asked and suddenly he was standing way to close to watch Clint´s ears.   
„No, I can´t hear a damn thing without them! You can steal my shoes, even my underwear, fine! But hands off of my hearing aids! I need those, you spoiled, little brat!“  
But instead of an apology, Pietro´s smirk just got a bit wider. It was easy to fall for this quirky smile and the ice-blue eyes of him but right now Clint was pissed. His brain wanted to understand that being separated from his sister for the first time in his life was hard for Pietro; that he needed guidance in his new life so he wouldn´t feel lonely or like a burden to the team. But Clint´s heart wanted this brat to beg on his knees for mercy for pissing his Dominant of.   
Their last session was a few weeks ago and maybe Clint had been away on missions a little too often. Maybe this was just Pietro´s call for attention from his Dominant who had taken care of him since he arrived at the Avengers´ headquarter.   
But Clint had noticed that Pietro was actually quiet clever. His superhuman speed allowed him not only to run incredebly fast but to think incredebly fast as well. He was able to comprehend information even faster than Cap. And Clint was sure that at the end of the day Pietro would have learned his lessons.   
„Get on your knees“, he ordered.   
A happy grin appeared on Pietro´s face when he fell on his knees, looking up to his Dominant. The boy had no idea of what he had to expect.   
„Your behaviour during the last weeks was inacceptable. Today was just one example of your misbehaviour.“   
Pietro started to look nervous.   
„You were away!“, he said, still on his knees. „I was all on my own! You said you were going to take care of me!“  
„Yes, and I am going to do exactly this“, the archer answered. „But if you wanted my attention you should´ve just asked. Stealing my stuff is not acceptable behaviour. You knew that.“  
„I didn´t knew you needed those... things in your ears!“, the sokovian responded. „I wouldn´t have taken them if I knew!“  
„You wanted my attention“, Clint repeated. „I am going to give you my attention right now if you want. But first, I have to punish you for your bad behaviour.“  
Pietro didn´t look amused at all.   
„I was just trying to... trying to...“ He did not finish his sentence.   
„I know. I get it, Pietro, I really get it. You were lonely and frustrated and you didn´t know how to deal with those feelings so you were trying to get my attention. But you need to learn that stealing and being bad is not the right way to achieve that.“  
„Yes, Sir...“, the boy growled. He knew that Clint loved being called Sir but the archer was not in the mood to forgive his boy right now.   
„Good. I am going to punish you but of course I can´t force you to stay. If you want to use your safeword, that´s fine. I won´t be mad and we can have sex tonight as usual.“  
„But I won´t be rewarded if I safeworded myself out of the punishment“, Pietro guessed and Clint nodded.   
„That´s right. If you behave during the punishment I will reward you; fill you up with my cock or my hand if you want that.“  
The look in Pietro´s eyes was everything Clint needed to see. He knew that Pietro was a size queen who loved to feel full, be it a cock, a plug or even just fingers inside him. The sokovian was greedily taking everything he could get his hands on. Or his ass.   
„Yes, Sir, I´d want that“, Pietro said politely his eyes fixated at the ground.   
„I know.“ Clint´s voice was calm but his cock jumped at the view of his pretty boy on his knees, ready to be dominated. „You know the rules.“  
„Yes, Sir. No speed. No fire. No blades. No touching myself or coming without being allowed. Always use safewords if I think I can´t handle it or if I don´t feel well. Never touch the master´s feet.“  
Clint nodded; he hated if someone or something was touching his feet.   
„Alright. Go to my room, kneel down and wait until I get there.“  
The archer noticed the discomfort in Pietro´s face. For the speedster waiting always felt like an eternity and it was hard for him to stay still so they set a soft limit that Pietro never had to wait for long periods of time.   
„Don´t worry; I won´t take long.“  
Pietro got up, picked up his headphones and left the room. Clint couldn´t help but stare at his perfect ass. He could feel his dick hardening in his pants. It had been way too long since their last session. The archer couldn´t even remember the last time they had sex. Maybe he would make his boy suck him off before they started to take off the pressure.   
But Clint knew that Pietro loved having his face fucked so that wouldn´t be much of a punishment.   
He took his time to get back to his room where his boy was waiting on his knees, hands crossed against his back. He looked like he got straight out of some weird fetish porn.   
„Take off your clothes“, Clint ordered sitting down on his bed. „And do it slowly so I can watch.“  
Pietro got immediately back on his feet. He started to strip, taking off his grey-blueish t-shirt that was part of the special workout clothing Tony designed for him.   
Clint couldn´t help but licking his lips that suddenly felt dry.   
When Pietro first asked the archer to be his Dominant he had just arrived two weeks ago at the Avengers´ Tower and was doing mostly running and some simple bodyweight exercises. He was lean and fast but not as strong as Clint wanted him to be. And when Cap assigned him Pietro´s workout plan Clint added a good amount of weightlifting into the boy´s training.   
The hard work Pietro put in seemed to pay off now – his body was still lean but his arms looked bigger and he definetely got stronger. When they had their first session Pietro looked like a boy, but right now a strong, young man was standing in front of the archer.   
„I´m proud of you“, Clint said. „I can see that you´ve worked hard like I wanted you to.“  
A small blush was creeping on Pietro´s face while he stripped himself bare for his Dominant. He was naked now and his usually pale skin around his neck was slowly turning red. His cock was long but not thick, half-hard between his strong legs. His boy looked so beautiful that Clint simply couldn´t avert his eyes.   
He started to brush his own cock through his clothing while Pietro was kneeling on the floor, naked and waiting for his Dominant. His blue eyes followed every movement of Clint´s hand and he was visibly swallowing.   
„I really want to shove my cock in that pretty mouth of your´s“, he mumbled and could watch how Pietro´s dick jumped up with excitement. „Fuck your face until it´s covered with my semen. You´d like that, hm?“  
„Yes, Sir! I would like that very much!“ Pietro was horny, Clint could hear it in his voice.   
„I´ll do this tonight but not now.“   
The archer smiled at Pietro´s disgrunteld response.   
„I want you to chose a cane, my pretty boy.“  
Pietro bend over to get on his hands and knees, ass up high.   
„I want you to spank me, Sir“, he mumbled, his cheeks turning red. „Only your hands, Sir. I want to feel you.“  
This boy would be the end of Clint. He behaved as if he came straight out of some gay porn, a little twink that just needed to be dominated. Even if the archer tried he would not have been able to resist the sokovian any longer.   
„Come here, my pretty boy“, he ordered.   
His voice sounded so deep and needy that Pietro smirked. Still on his knees he climbed the bed to position himself on Clint´s legs. His round ass laid on perfect display for the archer who gently petted the silver hair. Pietro basically purred under the touch of his Dominant.   
The sokovian´s satisfaction didn´t last long. The first hit hit hard and Pietro almost jumped up with a whimper, but Clint gently pushed him back on his legs. Every hit resulted in his boy getting louder and louder until he was crying in pain.   
The archer could feel his boy´s erection rubbing against his leg after every hit and Pietro´s ass went up higher every time Clint´s hand met his cheeks. His ass was turning red, his body was getting hot and heavy.   
Pietro didn´t seem to remember where he was. He was panting and moaning, his beautiful blue eyes half closed while his fingers grabbed the sheets. His legs were shaking trying to stabilize his lower back.   
„That´s the last one“, Clint said but his Submissive didn´t seem to notice.   
He cried out in pain and pleasure before collapsing on Clint´s legs. His hot breath was brushing against the archer´s crotch. Clint gently petted his boy´s head.   
„You good?“, he asked the sokovian.   
„Yes, Sir! I can be good“, Pietro moaned. „I can be so good for you, Sir.“  
He sounded so desperate to come (or to please his Dominant, Clint wasn´t exactly sure about this one), so he allowed his boy to sit up and position himself on the bed.   
„I know, Pietro. You did so good for me, you were such a good boy. I´m going to reward you if you want to.“  
He knew Pietro loved being praised. The sokovian was melting under his words, his sore muscles relaxing while he was looking for a more comfortable position.   
„Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir“, he smiled, still panting in arousal but much more concentrated this time. The pain always helped him to focus, he once told his Dominant after a session when he got spanked a lot.   
Clint tossed him some lube.   
„Prepare yourself, my good boy. You want my hand up your ass?“  
„Your cock, Sir, please! I want you to fuck me, Sir.“ He was moaning desperately and that fact alone nearly made Clint come.   
„Alright, my cock then“, he assured. „But you need to prepare yourself first. I don´t want to tear your beautiful, little ass.“  
Pietro covered his fingers in lube, lowering his upper body so his face was pressed against the sheets and shoving two fingers against his hole. Clint had wanted him to go slower but his boy was needy and already prepared himself with three fingers, pushing them in and out at an incredebly fast pace. He could take a lot and Clint suspected his boy to pratice often so he would be ready for his Dominant.   
While Pietro was preparing himself Clint grabbed a box of condoms. He wanted to fuck this perfect ass, this perfect young man who was so eager to please him.   
„That´s enough“, the archer said. „Hope you´re ready.“  
„Yes, Sir!“, Pietro moaned. „I want it, I want you inside me, please!“  
Precum was leaking from the tip of his cock while the sokovian watched his Dominant lining up his cock but not entering yet. Clint pressed the tip of his cock against Pietro´s twitching hole that didn´t close back from being stretched with fingers.   
„Sir!“ The sokovian whimpered while he repositioned himself on the bed.   
Clint thrusted inside him, claiming the wet heat Pietro was offering to him. He heard his boy cry in pain.   
„You good?“, the archer asked. He knew that Pietro still had problems with setting his boundaries and using his safewords when needed.   
„Yes, Sir! Please, fuck me! I´ve been a good boy for you, Sir, please...!“  
If Clint had even a little bit of self-control left it would have disappeared in that second. He started to thrust into his boy who was moaning and swearing in russian while being fucked into the mattress.   
„Feels so good!“, he screamed.   
„Yeah, you like that, my perfect boy?“ Clint petted Pietro´s head still balls deep into his ass.   
„Yes, Sir, fuck, feels so good!“ His fingers dug into the sheets. „I need to come, Sir, I can´t hold it any longer...!“  
The archer grinned.   
„Yes, come for me, my good boy.“  
Pietro let out a desperate cry before releasing his semen that spurted across the bed. While the sokovian was coming Clint still pounded into his ass. He could feel the ring of muscles tighten around his pulsing dick before he himself came with a groan.   
After a few seconds he noticed that Pietro got really quiet, still kneeling on the bed. He immediately collapsed on the mattress after Clint removed his softening dick and threw the condom into the trash bin next to the bathroom door.   
Still panting he lied down next to the sokovian who snuggled against his Dominant. Clint slowly started petting the silver hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Pietro suddenly blinked and stared right into Clint´s eyes.   
„Sorry...“, he mumbled. „For stealing your hearing things.“  
„Hearing aids“, Clint corrected him with a smile. „It´s okay, Pietro. Just don´t do it again.“  
„I won´t“, he promised, grabbing the archer´s hand and placing it on his back. „Pet me.“  
He just had to laugh; Pietro was so adorable when he finally stood still. He gently caressed Pietro´s back and still brightly red ass.   
„Ouch! That hurts!“  
„I´m sorry“, Clint responded automatically.   
„No, you´re not.“ A smile appeared on Pietro´s face. „I can´t walk or sit down like that. Guess you need to stay in bed with me for the rest of day.“  
He placed himself on Clint´s chest, his head right above the archer´s heart.   
„Just like that“, the sokovian purred.   
His eyes went shut and his breathing slowed down. He had fallen asleep faster than Clint had ever imagined possible. The archer continued to caress Pietro´s body. There was no way in hell he would be able to wake up this precious boy, so getting up wasn´t up for debate anymore.   
Clint sighed. He knew that Pietro was a brat since they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I´ve written in English (German is my native language). Please, please, please let me know if you find any mistakes, so I can improve my writing skills!


End file.
